Death Wish
by CrazyMarshmallow
Summary: ONESHOT: Warren Peace and Erika Lensherr (OC) are friends. What happens when she convinces the pyrokinetic to go into the sea? ((my first published story. please be nice)) i may or may not add more oneshots


**Death Wish**

'Jesus, Warren. Calm down.' said the girl to the boy that was swimming next to her.

'Stop saying _Jesus_, Lensherr. And I am calm!' he snapped at her.

'Yeah, right. And that's why you're kicking like crazy.' She answered with a smug look.

'I just don't like deep water, OK' he looked at her with an annoyed expression.

'Come on.' She dragged the words. 'It's just like 10 feet.' She said looking down at the bottom of the sea. Truth is, it was more than that. A lot more. But the pyrokinetic next to her didn't need to know that – he was freaking out as it is.

He looked at her with that venomus look that seemed to scare of anybody, but she was immune to it. She just smiled sweetly at him. Then she saw something over his shoulder – his back was turned to the open sea.

'They're comin'.' She said to the young man, smiling like a crazy person. He turned around and saw what she did just moments before.

His eyes were wide open when he turned back to her.

'We should go.' He said and quickly started swimming toward the beach. When he saw that she wasn't following he turned aroung and yelled at her, panic in his voice:

'Do you have a death wish, Lensherr?! We're gonna die if we stay out here.'

He was just thinking about to grabbing her around her waist and dragging her back to the shore, but she just waved her hand around, as if dissmising his concern.

'Lighten up, Peace. We're gonna be fine.'

She swam to him, quickly crossing the short distance, he was able to make and grabbed his hand. She dragged him back to the center of the bay, never letting go of his hand.

'Lie on your back.' She ordered. He just looked at her like she was crazy.

'Are you crazy , woman?' he asked while trying to get his hand out of her iron like grip. Needless to say, he failed. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the girl could bend metal. He made a mental note to ask her about that, when they were out of this life threatning situation.

'Come on, Warren.' She looked behind her. 'We don't have much time.' She whined whilst trying to get him to lie on his back on the surface of the water.

She ignored the are-you-crazy question out of habit. People have asked her that so many times she stopped answering.

When he didn't budge, she tried another way.

'You owe me a favor.'

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow 'Really?' he asked, not entirely believing her.

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'Remember that time when you couldn't find your ring, so you asked me to find it and I did? You said you owe me one.' She smiled triumphaly.

Warren could not deny that, for they both knew it was true.

He relaxed his body and let the girl push him on his back.

She let go of him and his body tensed up again immideatley, but he didn't dare get up from his position. His friend had a quick temper.

Instead, he lay there, pondering his stupid decision.

Fire and water **don't **mix. They're total opposites.

He remembered what made him come out here in the middle of the bay, water surrounding him.

Eight simple words: 'Hey, Warren! I have to show you something!'

His friend, Erika Lensherr, came running down to the beach, her crazy brown hair flying behind her and her blue-green eyes twinkling in excitment.

His damn curiosity made him follow her into the water, even though he hated it.

Loathed it.

Really didn't like it. If this was his world, water woundn't even exist…. Well, it would, but _only _for drinking.

And now, he was lying on his back his muscles aching from being so tense and his breathing rapid.

He was about to call out to his friend, when he felt her hand once again holding his. He turned his head to the side to see her lying there, her position identical to his.

'Here we go' she whispered just before they hit them.

The waves crashed into their bodies, lifting them up and then dropping them back down again. Warren heard Erika's laugh and he found himself smiling as well.

The waved became smaller after a few minutes and Erika looked him expectingly.

'Well?' she asked him, her eyes full of hope.

'Well what, Lensherr?' he asked back, hiding his smile with dificulty.


End file.
